Maman Brigitte
Maman Brigitte (ママ ンブリジット, Mama Burijitto), known simply as Rooster, is a mysterious figure of Joker and an international terrorist. Her talent in thaumaturgy and questionable philosophies has turned her into one of the cult's key members. Appearance Personality History Battle Prowess Maman Brigitte is considered one of the stronger members of Joker, possessing enough might to assure that her words are considered when spoken. She is constantly given command over lesser members and revered as royalty among the chaotic world. Beyond her magic, she uses her physical charm and vast intellect in order to obtain what she desires. And in case she stands against one of immense willpower, Maman Brigitte can hold her own in physical combat. Due to the workings of her magic, Brigitte has acquired vast skill in infiltration and stealth in order to obtain the requirements for her curses. Brigitte possesses a frightening understanding of magic, studying the grimoire's of many who have fallen before her. Contrary to her silent nature, she is a foul-mouthed she-witch with a temper that can only be satisfied through continuous torture. Brigitte has travelled throughout different kingdoms in hopes of furthering her magic. She is a mage that focuses on a balance between a decent reservoir and mastery over her magical power, which amalgamates with a deep understanding of her magic. However, it is the enigmatic and seemingly godly presence that her magic possesses which has lead to her infamy. Thus allowing her to stand against even the captains of the Magic Knights of Clover Kingdom. Brigitte's magic is the perfect combination of one's affinity and a magic type, showing the importance of specializing in a specific magic. Magic Doll Magic: Maman Brigitte uses this magic attribute to create and manipulate different types of dolls. She is able to generate dolls of various sizes and purposes, granting them a form of artificial life through the usage of her mana. The material which comprise the dolls also vary depending on the purpose and functionality she desires. Further expansion of her magic even granted her the ability to alter their appearance and grant them a replica of the targeted anatomy. The power to change her doll's appearance became a stepping stone of her Curse Magic, as it allowed her to establish the major laws of her sympathetic curses. CUTEDOLL.jpg|Straw Doll STRAWMAN1.png|Scarecrow DOLLPICTURE1.png|Rag Doll |link=Dollhouse|Dollhouse *'Curse Magic': Maman Brigitte specializes in the art of Curse Magic. She is known for her mastery and unique focus of spells that fall beneath Sympathetic Curses. By establishing the law of similarity, Maman Brigitte can transform her dolls into miniature copies of her targets and bind a piece of their existence to it. This transforms it into an effigy that creates a magical bridge with her target. Through which, she can manipulate it from a considerable distance. As like affects like, manipulating an exact copy of a targeted being or object transfers into the original through this magical connection. This includes spiritual, emotional and physical alterations. Additionally, her sympathetic curses follow the law of contagion, or the philosophy that objects which have come into contact with each other continue to have an influence upon one another. This is through establishing a curse that binds the two objects to one another through a magical connection. A unique outcome of this combination is the result of an almost telekinetic control she exhibits over her target. As her affinity allows her to manipulate the dolls which she create, establishing the connection transforms her dolls into a remote control. Thus granting Maman Brigitte the ability to command her surroundings through her magic. She can establish an army, turn others into her spies and perform a plethora of alterations upon the target. Her magical prowess even allows her to cause pain through her sympathetic curse through the usage of her dolls. PERFECTPAGEDOLLIMAGE.png|link=Your Image|Your Image |link=Little Good Angel|Little Good Angel *'Healing Magic': Abilities *'Master Stealth Artist': *'Mana Skin': *'Great Magic Power Control': *'High Magic Power': *'High Speed and Reflexes': *'High Endurance': *'Keen Intelligence': Equipment *'Grimoire': *'Two Silver Knives': Trivia * References